


You and I were made of glass, we'd never last...

by chogiwaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Baekhyun really likes taco bell, Break Up, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Make Up, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Taco Bell, lots of taco bell, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaaa/pseuds/chogiwaaa
Summary: Baekhyun never wanted a relationship....So why does his heart hurt every time he sees his ex, Chanyeol, on a date with someone new.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.....
> 
> Idk what was going on in my head when i started this. 
> 
> I just hope people will like this :( .
> 
> Title from Tumblr Girls by G-eazy.

_ting_

...

_ting_

...

_ting_

_..._

"You..want to get that?" Jongdae raises an eyebrow.

Baekhyun purses his lips in doubt and shrugs. Eyes unfocused on his coffee cup.

It was a pleasant day outside.

Sun shining in its glory and the traces of snow on the edges of roads and sidewalks.

Spring was making its way into their lives after a very intense 4 months of snowy Winter; everyone decked up in light but warm clothes.

All in all , it should be a good day with positive vibes all around.

According to the weather.

But in the life of one Byun Baekhyun, it said so otherwise.

Because ignoring his so-called "boyfriend" for 4 days will get him _anything_ but positive.

He knew his actions were uncalled for. And completely unfair for the other. But somedays... _oh._

"You know, you can't just ignore him forever."

"Why?" comes the instant reply. Why can't he ignore someone who's clearly in a one-sided relationship?

"You _know_ why Baekhyun." Jongdae stresses.

"Maybe... maybe I should just-" "break it off? Yeah sure. Go ahead." Jongdae fake smiles. Baekhyun looks on with teary eyes. "But mark my words Byun, don't.. and I mean it, _do not_ come fucking crying to me when he finds someone else." he says , with a tone of finality.

There was nothing more to add in the non-existent conversation.

So with a sigh of determination, he unlocks his phone.

He opens the messaging app. The recent messages from a certain someone haunting him.

He taps on the contact and reads through the 18 unread messages- mind preparing itself to type the words but heart screaming at him to stop.

_**4th March** _

**Chanyeol**

_hey, good morning sunshine! have a nice day!_

_baek?_

_everything okay?_

_ur probably busy lol... i'll stop spamming :P_

**_5th March_ **

**Chanyeol**

_good morning baek! hope ur not too tired from work!_

_have a nice day!_

_don't overdose on coffee that u can't handle ..._

_stick to ur strawberry milk hehe_

_anyways, have a nice day!_

**_6th March_ **

**Chanyeol**

_baek?_

_everything okay?_

_i thought i'd call jongdae but...i don't have his number :(_

**_7th March_  
**

**Chanyeol**

_so.... jongdae says ur okay.. ?_

_baekhyun_

_if there's something you want to talk about_

_please ...let me know..._

_i hope i didn't do anything to upset you ..._

_i'm sorry.._

**_8th March_ **

**Baekhyun**

_I think we should break up._

_I'm sorry._

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek)!
> 
> Don't hesitate to talk to me :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note for this chapter: Baekhyun _reeeaally_ loves Taco Bell.

Baekhyun was totally fine.

Things were going okay. And he feels mentally free.

The _dumpaversary_ , as he liked to call it, went better than he thought. Chanyeol hadn't put up much of a fight. Which was.... good ?

But in hindsight, a little questionable. Because he just said _Okay_.

_Okay._

_Okay?_

That's it?

"I mean, it's suspiscious and funny. Because, he probably didn't want anything to do with me." Baekhyun chuckles in self-deprecating humor.

They were at Taco Bell. Him, Jongdae and Sehun.

It's been a week since the _dumpaversary_.

"I mean he's probably fucking relieved...y'know." he says quietly, doubt creeping in his voice.

Meanwhile, the other two continue listening. Simply watching the other pass through a range of emotions, knowing not to interrupt him.

Baekhyun stares at his tray, taking a shaky inhale. He picks up two fries and goes to dip into the cheese, only to be disappointed.

His eyebrows furrow, "I thought i told y'all to get extra cheese dip?" he glares.

The other two look at each other in confusion, "Extra dip?"

"Uh, yeah?" face incredulous, "I always get that here." he says, like it's obvious.

"Well we've never been here together?" Jongdae looks on in confusion. Were they really supposed to know this ?

"So.....?" _Oh._

_You've never been here with them_ , he parrots in his mind.

Only with _him_.

Images of late night study dates at this Taco Bell play in his mind.

Now that he thought about it, they weren't exactly dates.

Chanyeol would just take him there some nights where Baekhyun was coincidentally studying for some test.

And since it was _Taco Bell_ , he couldn't really say no.

A quiet walk to the fast food place, followed by Baekhyun choosing the corner booth once they entered and resumed his studying.

Chanyeol would order for the both of them, knowing Baekhyun's order by heart.

Now that he thinks about, he doesn't recollect ever telling Chanyeol what he liked at Taco Bell.

So how did the other really know?

Noticing their friend's realization, both of them got a hint.

"Look. if it makes you feel better, we don't have to come here." Sehun tries to appease his older friend's longing.

Baekhyun nods quietly, playing with the left over fries.

"I guess...he always knew the stress I was under during exams."

Stress that was transparent because he never ate, he never slept, he cooped himself up on the study table and just got lost into notes and reference books.

The result was always an angry monster, whose wrath one had to face if disturbed in _any_ way.

So he's surprised how Chanyeol even got him to go in the first place.

.

It was two days before the exam. 

It was around 7 according to the chimes of the big clock outside.

Not that Baekhyun was paying attention. He was like a robot.

Read para, take notes, mark doubts, move to next para.

He keeps going like that till he gets interrupted.

The smell of nice expensive cologne engulfs him and he's distracted momentarily by the warmth around him.

Till he's brought to the attention of what was happening.

He pushes at the arms, "No! what the- What the fuck!" he gets up to see Chanyeol towering over him with a wide smile.

Said man moves to hug him tightly and Baekhyun was too weak to protest.

So he hits whatever he could reach. "You dumbass! Get off me !! Chanyeol! Seriously! I need to finish 3 chapters in 4 hours!! Arghh!" He yells.

The other doesn't budge. "We're going out for some fresh air."

"Absolutely not!"

"And we're going to get something to eat."

"For what joy! So I can feel sleepy and miss 4 precious hours of study? Certainly not."

"Okay. Then I'll be right here." Chanyeol reasons, continuing to hug him.

Baekhyun wants to slither away. He groans. "Chanyeol, for fucks sake, I'm serious. Let. Me. Go."

His tone was pretty final and serious. _And_ affective.

Because said man lets him go.

Said man also looked sheepish. Like he was embarrassed he tried. "I'm...sorry." he sighs. "You can- you can go back to studying...or whatever." and he goes out of the room, back hunched.

Baekhyun bites his lip in frustration.

Because _now_ he feels bad. The guy just wanted him to take a break. But Baekhyun just.... _sigh_.

He takes a deep breath and takes a decision.

Jongdae was casually chatting with the taller man when they're surprised by the door opening.

Baekhyun has his jacket on, his night pajamas still on. He's got his required books in hand.

"We are going on _one_ condition, big guy." he points a finger at him. "I'm going to go where _ever_ you take me, _but_ " a pause, "I still get to study."

The Baekhyun _back then,_ thought it was the gentle smile aimed at him, that made it worth it.

The Baekhyun _now_ knows. It was not just the smile.

It was _him._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/corgichanbaek) !

**Author's Note:**

> Hii sorry.. if you guys like it please don't hesitate to leave nice comments :(


End file.
